Roommates II
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are now together and things couldn't be better. For a while. But when they both want different things, could it be the end of their perfect relationship? BBxRae
1. We're in Heaven

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 1: We're in Heaven

The room was sweltering hot and the air was close. But, what else could be expected at a wedding reception. And the room wasn't just hot, it was loud. People were talking and laughing as well as dancing and mingling about. The night was almost over and things were finally starting to calm down. In the corner of the room stood the groom and his two best friends.

"So how're ya feelin?" asked Cyborg to Robin. "All of those commitment jitters finally gone?"

"Yeah, I think they're gone," smiled Robin.

"Well, it's a little too late for second thoughts, anyway," laughed Beast Boy. "You're married!"

Cyborg laughed with him and then the two began to sing, "Richard's married! Richard's married!"

"Alright, alright!" said Robin, quieting them down. "Thank God all of this attention is finally going to be off of me."

"Yeah," said Cyborg, punching Beast Boy in the arm playfully. "_You're_ next!"

"Yeah, well, keep it down," said Beast Boy.

"So when are you going to ask her?" asked Robin.

"This weekend, I think," said Beast Boy. "And you two can't tell anyone, and I mean it."

"You don't trust me?" asked Robin.

"Dude, I know that you'll probably tell Kori and then she'll call Rae right up and tell her without knowing realizing that it's a secret," said Beast Boy.

"And me?" asked Cyborg.

"You're a bigger big mouth than Kori!" said Beast Boy. "So promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, man, I promise," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, me too," said Robin.

"Good," said Beast Boy.

Just then the happy bride pranced over to her new husband with a large smile on her face. "Oh husband Richard!" she said, grabbing him by the arm. "Come, we must dance some more before the end of the night." And before Robin could say anything, she had pulled him on the dance floor.

Slowly Raven made her way over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, looking quite exhausted. Starfire had insisted that she dance a little and then wouldn't let her leave the dance floor. Poor Raven was in a large, puffy pink bridesmaid dress that seemed to swallow her. She was beat red and was dragging her swollen, aching feet.

"Having fun?" laughed Beast Boy.

"She never stops moving," moaned Raven. She made it to the wall and leaned up against it, feeling already how tired and sore her body was. "And she wouldn't let me leave."

"Well you've never been one to do somethin you don't want," said Cyborg. "Why didn't ya just leave?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell a Tameranean bride that you want to sit down?" asked Raven, slipping her shoes off and letting out a sigh of relief. "I would rather try to make Gar read a book."

"Hey, don't take shots at me," said Beast Boy.

"Sorry, I'm just very tired," said Raven. "And I can't wait to get this damn dress off of me."

"I can't wait to get that dress off of you, too," said Beast Boy with a mischievous grin as he got very close to her.

"Oh shut up," she said pushing him away, but couldn't help giving him a tired smile. "I hate it when you drink, you get all giddy."

"I only get giddy for you," he said, kissing her.

"Would you cut it out!" she said. "Victor's right here."

"Hey, don't mind me," chuckled Cyborg.

"Alright then," Beast Boy smiled. He wrapped his arms around Raven and began to kiss her passionately while feeling her body through the horrid dress. Raven was quick to stop this, even though she really liked it when he touched her, because they were in public and Beast Boy was slightly drunk from the night's champagne.

"Okay, enough," she said, pushing him off of her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Home?" asked Beast Boy. "Why, are you?"

"Yes," said Raven. "I have to drive us home and I don't want to fall asleep behind the wheel."

"Okay, let's go then," said Beast Boy, giving her a light kiss. He took her hand and the two proceeded to leave. They said goodbye to Cyborg and then to the newly wedded couple. Right before they walked outside they slipped their holographic rings on, then went to their car.

Raven could barely see over her puffy dress as she got into the car, so she stuffed it under the steering wheel the best she could. She was always the designated driver since she didn't drink. Sure, she had had a little champagne that night, but it was just for the toasts. She barely had half a glass. She didn't mind being the designated driver; she trusted her driving more than Beast Boy's, who always drove the two when they went out.

They finally made it home and both were very relieved to see their house. As soon as Raven walked in the door she stripped her dress off and went up the stairs to their room in her undergarments. Beast Boy wondered if he could get her to wear an ugly dress everyday. He would love to see her walk around the house in nothing but her panties and bra, and maybe even less than that.

After he locked the door he quickly ran up the stairs after her, but by the time he made it to their room she had already thrown on one of his large tee-shirts.

"Damn," he muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Oh nothing," he sighed and started to take his tie off.

Raven shrugged and proceeded to their bathroom. It had been nearly eight months since Beast Boy's accident and her proclamation of her love for him. Since then, she had moved into Beast Boy's room, because it was a tad bigger and had a better view.

Beast Boy sat on the edge of their bed and took his shoes off. As he did he thought about the wedding and how wonderful it had been. But now he had thoughts of his own wedding in mind and he smiled at the thought.

"Hey Rae?" he called to her.

"Hmm?" she answered, since her mouth was full of toothpaste.

"What'd you think of the wedding?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, once she spat the foam from her mouth.

"Well, didn't you think it was…cool?" he asked, for lack of a better word.

"I guess," said Raven, washing her toothbrush off and placing it back in its holder. "But I know I'm not having a wedding."

Beast Boy felt his heart jump as she said it. "What, uh, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I just think weddings these days are far too extravagant," said Raven, coming out of the bathroom. She had a washcloth in her hand and she was washing her face. "And I'd hate having all of that attention on me. I'd probably loose my cool and blow up the church or something."

"So… you don't want a wedding?" he said, trying to make sure he heard her right.

"Nope," said Raven, drying her face off with a dry towel.

"Oh," said Beast Boy. He finished getting undressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth as well. He passed Raven and she gave him a kind smile. He smiled back, but he suddenly felt very low. There went all of his plans for the weekend.

Raven crawled into bed and let out a moan as her muscles relaxed. She was so tired and so sore. She knew she wouldn't be able to move the next day. She let her head relax into her pillow, but she couldn't sleep yet. She wanted him next to her.

Finally Beast Boy came out and climbed into bed. She smiled and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her lovingly, but she could feel something was off with him all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said with a fake smile. "Just tired."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, kissing her sweetly, which made her smile dreamily at him. She cuddled into his chest and soon fell asleep. She had never been so happy with her life before. Everything was just about perfect and she could never ask for more.

As for Beast Boy, he was ready for more, but it seemed that this was as far as Raven wanted to go. He loved her; he loved her with all of his heart. He wanted her to be with him for the rest of his life. And there really was nothing stopping them from doing that, but he just wanted to make it official. He wanted her to be his forever and he wanted to be hers forever.

Slowly the morning sun beamed through the large window of their room, casting a strong, golden light upon their sleeping bodies. Beast Boy had Ravens back pressed up against his chest and he had her cuddled in his arms. This was how they woke up every morning, no matter what.

Beast Boy sighed and opened his eyes. Luckily, his back was towards the sun, so he didn't blind himself. All he saw was his beautiful girlfriend lying in his arms. He smiled and held her closer, taking in her scent and the feel of her soft body. He could never get tired of waking up to this wonderful site every morning.

"God, I love you," he said, kissing her cheek. She gave a slight smile in her sleep and snuggled with his arm that was around her. After a few more wonderful moments, he realized that his bladder was about to burst and he had to get up. He slipped his arms out from around her and carefully made sure to get out of the bed without waking her up.

Once he had relieved himself he took a look at the clock. It was 11:30 in the morning. Beast Boy nearly did a double take. He couldn't believe Raven had slept in that late. He, of course, could sleep in until two if she let him. But the latest she ever got up was nine.

He went back over to the bed and saw that Raven had no intention of waking up anytime soon. He smiled and quickly crawled back into bed with her. Unfortunately, this was what woke her up.

"What were you doing?" she asked as her eyes began to open.

"Just went to the bathroom," he said, wrapping his arms back around her. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said, kissing her neck and closing his eyes.

"Why, is it late?" she asked, smiling as he kissed her.

"Kinda," he said and felt himself wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come on, tell me," she said, turning over so she could face him.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. "It's 11:30."

"No it's not," she said half laughing, half serious.

"Yes it is," he said, opening his eyes back up. "Please don't get up." Raven looked at him and he could tell she was thinking it over. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Please?" he said again and began kissing her.

After about a dozen kisses Raven sighed and said, "Well, you don't give me much of a choice, do you?"

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her again. Then the two got comfortable and fell back to sleep. They could never have imagined being so happy together. Not just happy, but in heaven. And it seemed like nothing could ever bring them back to Earth.


	2. Of Jobs and Pets

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 2: Of Jobs and Pets

Beast Boy sat on the couch watching television and Raven was on the deck reading a book. It had been a week since the wedding and now Robin and Starfire were off on their honeymoon. And that meant Raven was being spared the daily calls she got from Starfire. But, nonetheless, the phone began to ring. Beast Boy quickly jumped up and grabbed it.

"Hello?" he asked, his attention still on the television.

"Hey man," said Cyborg.

"Hey Vic," said Beast Boy. "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to know how it went," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy was quiet for a second, pondering. "How what went?" he asked at last.

"Man, you sure are dense," laughed Cyborg. "Did she say yes or what?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked a very confused Beast Boy.

"The proposal!" said Cyborg. "Did she say yes or no?"

"Oh, that," said Beast Boy, who had pushed that idea out of his mind. "I didn't do it."

"What? Why not?" asked a shocked Cyborg.

"Well, she doesn't wanna get married," sighed Beast Boy.

"You're kiddin!" said Cyborg.

"Nope," said Beast Boy, sadly. "We were talking after the wedding and she said that she doesn't want one. So, she doesn't want to get married."

"Awe, man, I'm sorry," said Cyborg. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I mean, it doesn't really matter. Besides, I should've known that Raven wouldn't want to get married. She's just not like that."

"So you're okay with just being boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," sighed Beast Boy. "I mean, what other choice do I have? Cuz I'm not breaking up with her, that' for sure."

"Well, as long as y'all are happy," said Cyborg.

"Oh yeah, we are," he said, smiling to himself. They really were truly happy.

Raven sat under the umbrella of the table on the deck. It was a warm day and she was quite comfortable. She was so glad that they had enough privacy in their backyard that she never had to wear her ring.

She finished the chapter she had been working on in her book and then closed it. She looked into the kitchen and saw Beast Boy on the phone. He was pacing back and forth and she wondered who he was talking to. He made eye contact with her and smiled. He gave her a wave and she waved back. She watched as he wrapped up his conversation and then hung the phone up.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he joined her out on the deck.

"Hi," said Raven. "Who were you talking to?"

"Vic," said Beast Boy, taking a seat.

"What'd he want?" asked Raven.

"Just checking in," said Beast Boy. "You done reading?"

"For now," said Raven. It grew quiet between them until finally Raven decided to speak. "Hey, Gar?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm thinking about getting a job again," she said.

"Oh, really?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, I'm getting bored," said Raven. "And I hate feeling so useless. So, I've decided to get a job."

"Rae, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not useless," said Beast Boy.

"I don't mean useless as in I have no purpose living," said Raven. "I mean useless as in I'm not doing anything to help or better anyone. Are you okay with that?"

"With what?" he asked. "You getting a job? Sure, as long as you're happy."

"Don't worry," said Raven, smiling. "I'm going to be very happy with this job."

"Wait a second," said Beast Boy. "Do you already have one?"

"Well, I haven't started yet," said Raven. "But, yes, I did get one."

"Why did you wait to tell me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you were going to react," said Raven. "I mean, the last time I was talking about getting a job you were quite adamant that I not."

"Well, you were getting all stressed out about it," said Beast Boy. "I just don't want that to happen again. And I really wish you would've told me sooner."

"I'm sorry about that," said Raven. "But I wasn't even sure if I was going to get the job, so I figured I didn't have to say anything since nothing was definite. But they called yesterday and said I got it."

"And what is _it_?" asked Beast Boy. "You've yet to tell me what this job is."

"Oh, I'm going to teach meditation at the Y," said Raven.

"Really?" he asked. "Doesn't that mean that you'd have to, you know, interact with people?"

"Not really," said Raven. "I just give them instructions and then I get to meditate all day. And I get paid for doing it."

"Wow, now if only I could get a job where I got paid to watch TV," laughed Beast Boy. "So when do you start?"

"Uh, tomorrow," said Raven, knowing what Beast Boy's reaction was going to be.

"What!" he asked, shocked. "So, you're not gonna be home tomorrow? What am I gonna do all day?"

"What you usually do all day," said Raven. "Watch television and play videogames."

"But I'm gonna be lonely," pouted Beast Boy.

"What, do you want me to take you to work with me like you're my child?" she asked.

"No," he said. "It's just. I don't want to be home alone all day."

"Oh, you're ridiculous," sighed Raven. "You're almost twenty-six years old. You can stay home alone."

"But I'm not gonna be happy," he said sadly.

"Gar, please stop it," said Raven. "Look, if you really don't want me to take the job, then I won't…"

"No, no," said Beast Boy quickly. "I can tell you really wanna do it. Don't worry, I'll find something to do with myself."

"You've never had trouble before," said Raven. "So, it's okay?"

"Yeah," he said, taking her hand affectionately. "It's okay." She smiled and squeezed his hand back. "Maybe I can get a dog or something."

"What?" asked Raven. "You're not getting a dog."

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy. "It'll keep my company."

"You can turn into a dog, you don't need one," said Raven.

"Yeah, but if I'm the dog then who's gonna play with me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Are you really serious?" asked Raven. "You want to get a dog?"

"Well," said Beast Boy, thinking. "Yeah, I do. Can I?"

"You don't need my permission," said Raven. "But you have to realize that a dog is a huge responsibility. It's like having a permanent two year old. And, trust me, dogs do way more than just play. They eat, they poop, they bark, and they shed."

"Rae, I know they do all of that," laughed Beast Boy. "I've been a dog many times before. And I think I can take care of one. Like you said, I'm almost twenty-six. This'll be a great way for me to show you how responsible I can be."

"Okay," said Raven. "If you think you're up to it, then go ahead. But I'm going to get my own pet."

"What? You don't like animals," said Beast Boy.

"I like you, don't I?" she said. "Besides, I've always wanted a… cat."

"A cat?" asked Beast Boy. "Oh, hell, I can do that!" He turned into a cat and crawled into her lap. She chuckled softly and began to scratch him. He purred and rubbed her hand lovingly.

"Sorry, but I want a real cat," said Raven.

Beast Boy jumped off of her lap and back into his chair. He turned back to normal and said, "I was a real cat!"

"You know what I mean," said Raven. "So, are we agreed? You can get a dog if I can get a cat."

"Okay," said Beast Boy, shaking her hand. "I just hope they get along."

"You can turn into a dog and then a cat and tell them to get along together," said Raven.

"I guess I could do that," said Beast Boy, thinking. "Wanna go right now?"

"Go where?" asked Raven.

"Duh! To the pet store," said Beast Boy jumping out of his seat.

"We're not ready to get a cat and a dog today!" said Raven. "There's a lot of preparation to be done, first."

"Like what?" asked Beast Boy.

"We need to get a doghouse, a running line, dog bowls, cat bowls, a litter box, pet toys, and we need to make sure our house is pet safe," said Raven.

"We need to do all that?" he whined.

"Or we could just not get any pets at all," said Raven shrugging and getting up from her chair, heading into the house.

"Okay," he sighed. "But lets go out and get all of that stuff now! I'm too excited."

"Alright, let me go get our rings," said Raven and she headed upstairs.

Beast Boy looked around the house and tried to see if it would be dog and cat proof. He didn't see anything that would endanger either animal, so he wasn't sure what Raven meant by making it pet safe. She returned and handed him his ring. He slipped it on and the two headed out.

"Okay, I'm making a list of all the stuff we're going to need," said Raven with a small pad of paper and a pen in her hands. She began to scribble down various items and where they should go to get them.

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna get my own dog," said Beast Boy with a large smile as he pulled out of their driveway. "I can't wait."

"On that note, I think that, other than telling him not to bother the cat, you should never turn into a dog and play with him," said Raven.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because you want him, or her, to know that you're the master," said Raven. "And if you turn into a dog and become its little play buddy, it'll never listen to you when you turn back because it'll know you're its friend and would never do anything to it."

"I guess you're right," said Beast Boy.

"I know I am," said Raven with a small smile as she continued to write out her list.

"You don't have animal allergies, do you?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't think so," said Raven. "Do you?"

"Of course not!" laughed Beast Boy. "Or I'd be sneezing every time I changed back from being an animal."

"That would be kind of funny," said Raven.

Beast Boy smiled and the two headed over to the mall. He was so glad he was going to get a dog. Now he knew he wouldn't be lonely when Raven went to work at the Y.


	3. Happy Birthday

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

Beast Boy was fast asleep and spread out on his stomach in his bed, alone. Raven usually got up before him, and this meant that he had the whole bed to himself. He was sleeping quite soundly until he felt something sniffing him and then liking his face. He groaned and turned his face into the pillow. He lifted his hand and began to pet the dog, hoping that would satisfy him.

Raven entered the room and saw that Beast Boy was still in bed. The dog saw her and immediately forgot about Beast Boy. He was a beautiful German Shepard/Husky mix and he almost looked like a wolf. He was about a year old and they had gotten him, like the cat, from the animal shelter. He bolted over to Raven, tail a wagging, and begged to be pet by her. She gave him a few good pats, then sent him out of the room.

She quietly walked over to Beast Boy and climbed onto the bed. She straddled his back, causing him to give a muffled moan, and began to massage him. He completely relaxed and didn't care if he was going to be smothered by his pillow.

"Does that feel good?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh huh," he said into the pillow.

She stopped and rubbed his back down. He twisted over so he could see her and she didn't move. He smiled a very tired smile, since he had only woken up about two minutes before. She leaned down and gave him a wonderful, sweet kiss.

"Happy birthday," she said against his lips before kissing him again.

"You remembered," he said with a smile between their kisses.

"How could I forget?" she asked giving him one last, strong kiss. "You only told me five times a day for the past two weeks that it was today. So, hopefully I can live up to your expectations of a good birthday."

"Well, I'm definitely liking it already," he said with a large smile and began to rub and massage her thighs.

"Wait until you see what I have planned for tonight," she said softly and placed her hands over his.

"Is it gonna be something similar to this?" he asked and gave her end a little squeeze.

"Quit it," she said and pried his hands off of her. "And, actually, it's going to be something a little more romantic."

"But it's gonna end like this, right?" he asked, hopeful.

"With me sitting on you?" she asked. "Possibly."

Beast Boy laughed and Raven crawled off of him. This he didn't like so much. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"Come on, I made you breakfast," she said, pulling him up.

"Can't you just be my breakfast?" he asked with a hopeful grin, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, that's not till later," said Raven with a smirk. "Now let's go, before it gets cold." She grabbed his hand led him down to the kitchen.

Beast Boy sat down at the table and his dog sat right next to him, looking very hopeful for a scrap or two. "Thanks for the birthday greeting this morning," said Beast Boy, scratching the dog's head.

"Was it better than mine?" asked Raven with a smile as she placed his birthday breakfast in front of him.

"Course not," said Beast Boy with a smile. He could have sworn he heard the dog whine. "Sorry, Timber." He had decided to call the dog _Timber_ because he looked so much like a wolf. The dog got up and went over to the porch door, wanting to go out. Raven opened it up and he quickly ran out.

"Thank goodness he's finally stopped scratching the glass when he wants to go out," said Raven, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, that took a good two weeks to stop," said Beast Boy, placing a fork full of tofu eggs into his mouth.

Raven smiled and felt something soft rub against her legs. "Hello," she said, looking down. There stood a two year old black cat with white paws and chest. He had large yellow eyes and a cute little pink nose. He quickly pawed at her leg and then jumped up into her lap.

"Hey, why can't I do that?" chuckled Beast Boy.

"Because you'd break the chair," said Raven, petting her cat. She then picked him up and placed him on the floor. Just as she was about to take a sip of her tea the cat leapt back into her lap. "Bijou!" She had decided to name that cat _Bijou_, meaning jewel in French, because he looked like he was wearing a white necklace around his neck.

Beast Boy laughed as Raven tossed the cat from her lap again. She scooted in closer to the table and finally took a sip of her tea. The cat continued to rub her legs over and over.

"Wow, that's one attached cat," said Beast Boy.

"He's just hungry," said Raven. "I haven't given him his breakfast yet. Speaking of which, how's yours?"

"Fantastic," said Beast Boy with a mouthful of food.

"Good," said Raven, smiling. She finished her tea and stood up. "Well, I've got to get going." She went into the kitchen to feed her beloved little cat. He continued to rub her legs and even started mewing.

"Awe, do you have to go?" asked Beast Boy, standing up and bringing his dishes to the sink. He placed them in and then wrapped his arms around her. "I want to spend my birthday with you."

"I know," said Raven, smiling at his touch. Bijou had had enough and leapt up onto the counter to get his breakfast. Raven spun around and said, "But I have to work today so I don't have to work Monday, so we can have the whole weekend. Wouldn't you rather have me for the entire weekend then just for today?"

"I guess," pouted Beast Boy. "But I would really like to have you now. How much time do you have before you have to leave?"

"Not enough time for that," said Raven, smirking.

"Please?" he pleaded, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Are you sure you can't wait until tonight?" asked Raven, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes," said Beast Boy, leaning in and kissing her.

Raven smiled and sighed, "Alright."

Now Raven would usually never allow them to make love in the morning on the days she had to work. This was because it always left her feeling calm and relaxed, which was what her meditation was supposed to do. So, if she was already feeling centered, her class would suffer. But, it was his birthday, so she decided just this once wouldn't hurt.

Raven barely had any time to rest once they were finished. She had to get to work. Beast Boy was upset to see her go, but he knew it was only for a few hours. Since it was his birthday he planned on watching all of his favorite movies and eating all of his favorite snack foods. Yes, it was going to be the perfect day.

The room was quiet, as it usually was. Instead of walls, the room was surrounded by mirrors. Raven sat facing her class softly saying her mantra. Everyone in the room was repeating her mantra as well. The room was perfectly calm and serene. Everyone had reached their center and cleared their mind. Raven couldn't help but have a small smile as she chanted. It had been a very good morning.

"Okay," said Raven in a soft voice. "Now let's leave our centers… leave our minds… and come back to the room." She let out a long sigh as did everyone else in the room. She opened her eyes and watched as her class did the same, each looking very serene. "Everyone feel relaxed?"

A chorus of yeses filled the room as well as a few chuckles from the new comers who hadn't known what to expect. Everyone began to yawn and stretch as they came back from their meditative state.

"Alright, I'll see everyone next week," said Raven, slowly getting to her feet. She had a different class four days a week and Fridays were usually for beginners. "For next week, I want everyone to find their own mantra. Something you can say that will help you find your center. We all know what our center is, right? Good, okay, so think of something you may say often to try and calm down. Have a good weekend."

They all wished her the same and began to clear out of the room with their yoga mats tucked under their arms. Raven stretched again and bent over to touch her toes. She was feeling extremely relaxed on this day. Her black hair fell in her face and she flipped it back as she stood back up. She looked at herself in the mirrors and began to fix her comfy clothes she always wore to class. She had slowly gotten used to looking normal out in public.

"Well, you sure look happy today," said a familiar voice.

She jumped and quickly looked in the reflection of the mirror and saw him standing there. She spun around and smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to him.

"I couldn't stand waiting anymore," said Beast Boy, closing the door behind him. "So I walked down here."

"You walked here?" she half laughed. "It's five miles!"

"Eh, it's not that much," he said, shrugging. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as soon as he could touch her. "Besides, it's my birthday and I'll walk when I want to."

Raven laughed against his soft lips and kissed him again. "You don't mind if I take the car home, do you?" she asked.

"No, only if I can bum a ride, cuz I'm really tired now," said Beast Boy.

"Well that's what happens when you haven't hit the gym in a month or two," she chuckled.

"Remind me to renew my membership here," said Beast Boy.

"Awe, you spoiled my birthday gift to you," said Raven, pouting. Beast Boy pulled away and looked at her, hoping she was kidding. Of course, she was, and he smiled. She knew just how to get him. She gave him one last kiss and said, "Well, I've still got to clean up the room, so why don't you wait for me outside?"

"Okay," he said and released her.

While Raven cleaned up Beast Boy wandered around the Y. He made it to the basketball court and took a peak inside. There was a group of about twenty children, each between the ages of five and eight, being taught how to play basketball by their mentors. He guessed that it must have been some sort of after school program.

Beast Boy loved children and he loved watching them play. They were so carefree and spontaneous, which was what Beast Boy was. He related to children more than to adults. That's why he couldn't wait to have some of his own. He knew he was going to be the fun parent. Poor Raven would have to be the discipliner.

"There you are," she said from behind him. "I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I was just looking around," he said with a smile. "We ready to go?"

"Yes we are," she said, smiling. "Let's go birthday boy." She took his hand and the two left the Y.


	4. The Best Birthday Ever

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 4: The Best Birthday Ever

Beast Boy never thought he could have such a perfect birthday. It was obvious that Raven had been preparing for this day for months. She took him for unlimited videogames at the arcade until he was actually tired. She brought him to a vegan restaurant where she had already prepared their menu, so as soon as they sat down their meal began. She knew he would be starving after all of the videogame action. After that it was pretty late, so they went home so she could give him his birthday gifts.

"How many gifts did you get me?" he asked, looking at seven gifts.

"Actually, some of those are from Victor, Rich, and Kori," said Raven. "I picked them up so you could open all of your gifts today."

"And they don't mind not seeing my reaction?" asked Beast Boy.

"I told them you'd send them thank you cards," said Raven.

"So, in other words, you're gonna send them thank you cards and have me sign my name at the bottom," he smirked.

"See? You catch on quickly," said Raven smiling.

Beast Boy smiled back and looked at the gifts. "Okay, so should I open their gifts first or yours?" he asked.

"Theirs," said Raven.

"Okay then," he said with a smile as she handed him the gifts from his friends. He received a DVD/CD/TV/PSP/PC system from Cyborg, which he created just for Beast Boy. He also received a DVD/CD basket from Cyborg which held all of the movies and music he had wanted. Robin got him a specially made watch that did far more than tell time. It was more like a Swiss army knife that sat on your wrist. Starfire, or more like Robin who put Starfire's name on the tag, got him a gift certificate to Tofu-R-Us. Now it was time for Ravens gifts.

"Alright, which one should I open first?" he asked as he gave the wrapping paper to Timber, who obediently placed it in the trash. Raven had a funny idea he had talked to that dog for than once, which she told him not to.

"Doesn't matter," said Raven as she stroked Bijou, who sat happily next to her, purring away.

"I think… this one," he said with a smile as he grabbed one of his gifts. He ripped the paper off and revealed a pack of three nice shirts. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Clothes?"

Raven laughed and said, "Hey, it's not a birthday without at least one let down gift of clothes."

"That's true," he said, putting the shirts aside. He grabbed another gift and unwrapped it. It was a lovely framed picture of the two of them at the beach at sunset, their favorite time. "Oh, Rae, this is so nice," he said with a smile as he admired it.

"I know it's not a very 'boy' gift, but I figured it'd be nice," said Raven.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" said Beast Boy smiling. "Look how pretty you are!" He turned the picture around and showed it to her.

"Cut it out," she said, pushing the picture away. "Open your last gift."

Beast Boy set the picture aside and picked up his last remaining gift. He ripped the wrapping paper off and saw that it was a set of ping pong paddles. He looked at them queerly and said, "Uh… thanks?"

"Do you know what they are?" she chuckled.

"Ping pong paddles?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "And what are they for?"

"Uh… a ping pong table?" he asked. Then it all clicked. "You didn't!"

"Go look downstairs," said Raven with a smile.

Beast Boy exploded out of his seat and ran to the basement. He flew down the stairs and let out an excited screech of, "Dude!" Raven smiled proudly to herself and went to see his reaction.

Beast Boy stood in amazement and awe. Their entire basement, which until this time had been empty space, was now a fully furnished wreck room. It had a ping pong table, darts, videogame system, air hockey table, wet bar, and a three in one basketball/football/skeeball contraption.

"This is just… I can't believe… how did you… oh my god!" he sputtered. He was shaking he was so shocked and excited.

"So, you like it?" she asked as she came down the stairs.

He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her so tightly she gasped. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said and kissed her over and over. He then released her and went back to running around the basement. All the while Timber was barking and following after him with excitement.

"I think this solves your whole 'being bored at home alone' problem," said Raven, smiling smugly.

Beast Boy ran back to her and picked her right up off the ground, kissing her passionately. "I want you now!" he said against her lips.

"You don't want to break the wreck room in?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"That can wait till morning," he said smiling and kissing her again. "Right now, I just want you."

Raven smiled and teleported the two to their bedroom. He held her as close to him as he could, slowly running his fingers up and down her back, feeling her curves. She loved when he did that. He laid her down on their bed and slowly began to work her jaw line make his way to her chest. Whenever he reached her chest she knew things were about to get heated. Next the clothes were going to come off.

"Where's the protection?" she asked as he began to roll her shirt up and off of her.

"Top draw," he said as he threw her shirt aside and began taking his own shirt off.

"I'll get it," said Raven and she lifted her hand towards his bureau.

"Wait," he said, gently taking her hand.

"Why?" asked Raven. Then she thought for a moment. "Oh no, you don't get to say that you don't want to use protection because it's your birthday."

"No it's not that," he said, slightly chuckling. He placed her hand down and then softly cupped her cheek. "Rae, are you ready for children?"

Raven was completely taken by surprise by this question. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could maybe try to start having a family," he said, running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Sweetheart," said Raven, reaching up and holding his face much like he was holding hers. "Let's talk about marriage first, okay?"

"Well, that's not fair," sighed Beast Boy. "You don't wanna get married."

Raven looked at him oddly again. "I don't?" she asked.

"No, you don't," said Beast Boy.

"Who said I don't want to get married?" asked Raven.

"You did," he said.

"No I didn't," said Raven, shaking her head.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to look confused. "Yes you did," he said, sitting up.

"When?" asked Raven, who sat up as well.

"After Rich and Kori's wedding," said Beast Boy. "You said you didn't want to get married."

"No, I said I didn't want a big wedding," said Raven. "I never said that I didn't want to get married."

"So… you do?" he asked.

"Yes, someday," she said, smiling.

Beast Boy suddenly felt a rush of happiness fill him and he quickly ran to his draw and grabbed a condom. He ran back to her and got back to where they had been. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before and Raven was quite shocked at his sudden burst of joy. But she wasn't about to stop him and ask what had gotten into him. She just lay back and let their night of passion and love continue.

The two didn't wake up until late the next afternoon. Timber's head was lying at the foot of their bed and he was whimpering to go out. Bijou was fast asleep above Ravens head, between the pillow and the headboard, where he preferred to sleep. Slowly the two lovers woke up, once again, in each others' arms.

"Good morning," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Last night was amazing," said Raven, pulling herself even closer to him.

"Thank you," he said smugly.

"Hey, I said last night was amazing," said Raven. "I didn't say anything about you."

"Oh, so I had nothing to do with it?" he asked with a smirk.

Raven let out a small laugh and said, "No, it was all you." Timber let out a loud whine and that meant that it was time to get up. "He wants to go out."

"Can't you do it?" asked Beast Boy tiredly.

"He's your dog," said Raven.

"But it's my birthday," said Beast Boy.

"That was yesterday," said Raven. "You're twenty-six now and that means you're old enough to let your own dog out."

Beast Boy groaned and crawled out of the bed. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. "Let's go," he said to the dog, who excitedly ran out of the room, down the stairs, and waited by the porch door.

Raven smiled happily to herself as she watched Beast Boy drag himself out of their room. She reached up and grabbed her little cat, pulling him down so she could cuddle with him. He purred happily and began to knead her with his claws. That was the only thing she couldn't stand. His claws were very sharp and he had a habit of reaching up to her face and trying to knead her there. She always had to cover his paws with her pillow for protection.

Beast Boy opened the door and Timber shot out like a bullet. Beast Boy closed the door and stretched. He went over to the stove and put Ravens teapot on, as well as turning the coffee machine on for himself.

Raven came down soon enough with Bijou trailing right behind her. She first fed her cat then went to make herself a cup of tea. Beast Boy sat down on the couch and slowly woke up as he sipped his coffee. Raven joined him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" she asked.

"It was the best birthday I've ever had," he said, kissing her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Raven, smiling. "It was a very hard decision for me to make that wreck room for you."

"Why's that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, now I'm never going to see you," sighed Raven.

"You can always join me," said Beast Boy. "I can teach you how to play darts or ping pong."

"No thanks," said Raven. "While I was building your wreck room I also made my old room into a meditation room. So that's where I'm going to be."

"So I guess we really are never gonna see each other," said Beast Boy.

"Guess so," said Raven, leaning into him a little more and sipping her tea.

There came a muffled barking from the backyard. Beast Boy turned and saw Timber looking at him, wanting to come back in. Beast Boy groaned and handed Raven his coffee.

"Hold this for me," said Beast Boy as he stood up and went to the door.

"Would you stop groaning," laughed Raven. "You wanted him and I told you he was going to be a big responsibility."

"I know," said Beast Boy as he slid the door open and let Timber back in. "I just didn't know I had to get up so often." Beast Boy made it back to her and sat back down in his spot. She handed him his coffee and cuddled up to him again. He smiled as he felt her relax against him. 'I guess I should get used to getting up off my butt,' thought Beast Boy. 'Especially if I want kids.'


	5. Be Mine Forever

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 5: Be Mine Forever

The sun was still warm and the day was beautiful. Raven sat on a beach blanket with her book. She was enjoying herself immensely just being able to read with the sound of the waves breaking upon the shore. She looked up for a moment and saw Beast Boy and Timber running around and playing in the surf. She smiled softly and went back to her book.

Beast Boy had suggested that they go to their favorite beach that day. He had suggested it at about three in the afternoon, and Raven found this to be a little odd. But, the sun wasn't as strong anymore and she knew she would have less of a chance to get sunburned, so she agreed.

Beast Boy and Timber ran back up to the blanket, soaking wet. "Rae, you sure you don't wanna come in?" he asked.

"Yes," said Raven nodding, not looking up from her book.

"But the water's really warm," said Beast Boy. "I mean, it's like bath water."

"Then I can take a bath at home and have the same experience without the itchy salt water," said Raven.

"Awe, you're no fun," Beast Boy pouted and grabbed a towel. Timber lied down, being very exhausted from running around, and simply watched his master. Beast Boy sat down next to Raven and dried himself off.

"So, why the need to come to the beach today?" asked Raven.

"Dunno," he said with a smile. "Just felt like it, I guess." He reached into their cooler and took out a bottle of water, drinking it down quickly.

"How much longer do you plan on staying?" asked Raven.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy with an odd tone in his voice. "You don't wanna leave, do you?"

"No, it was just a question," said Raven closing her book and looking at her watch. "It's five-thirty now and I have to get back to feed Bijou."

"Don't worry, I've taken care of it," said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him oddly. "You took care of feeding my cat?" she asked. "How?"

"I left him a big bowl of food before we left," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, so we're staying that long," said Raven with a small smile. "I didn't know this was going to be a beach sunset day. I hope Timber doesn't want to go home soon."

"Don't worry about him," said Beast Boy, scratching the dog roughly, causing him to flip onto his back and his right leg to kick like crazy. "He likes it here."

Raven smiled and stretched her arms. She looked around the beach and saw that there were only a few families left, maybe less than a dozen, on the entire beach. She looked at the water and saw the small waves still rushing towards the sand. The water seemed pretty calm and she decided that now that there weren't so many people, she might as well go in and cool her sun soaked body. She slowly stood up and took her shirt and shorts off, revealing her bathing suit.

"Where're you going?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm just going for a quick dip," said Raven and she headed for the water.

"How come you always wait until I'm out to go in?" he called after her.

"Because I have to watch you like a lifeguard," Raven called back with a smirk. "And I can do that better from the beach." She heard Beast Boy mutter a few words under his breath and she chuckled to herself.

She reached the water and let the tide slowly wash over her toes. He was right, it was warm. She took a few steps in and let her feet be entirely covered. She smiled at the feeling of the warm water and decided to just go in. She walked a few more feet out then dove in.

She stood up and flipped her hair back. She immediately felt better and the sting of the sun had left her. She smiled and turned back towards the beach. She saw the blanket and Timber… but no Beast Boy.

"Uh oh," she said aloud.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Beast Boy exploded from the water and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed, causing the water to explode like a bomb a few feet away, and was quickly submerged as he dragged her down. They both came back up and Raven gasped for breath. She pummeled him with her palms and got away from him.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" she screamed at him. Beast Boy just laughed and dove back into the water. Raven growled and fixed her hair which was now tangled and draped over her face.

"Come on, Rae, you know I'm just having a little fun with you," he said with a smile as he came back up.

"I really wish you'd grow up," she said as she began to swim towards the shore.

"Oh no you don't," he said and quickly swam over to her. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh yes you are," said Raven as she continued on towards the shore.

"Oh no I'm not," he said upon reaching her and grabbing her hand. He pulled her backwards and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you cut it out," she said getting annoyed, but still slightly smiling.

"What? I just want to swim around with you a little more," said Beast Boy smiling and pulling her closer. He rested his forehead against hers and weaved his fingers into hers. Raven sighed and smiled as he placed her arms around his neck. He rocked the two of them back and forth in the waist deep water.

"You know, this isn't exactly swimming," said Raven with a small smile.

"Would you rather swim or do this?" he asked softly.

"This," Raven whispered with a smile and leaned up to kiss him. He gladly accepted her kiss and responded. He pulled her close and then began to lean backwards. He leaned so far back that he went back into the water, bringing Raven with him.

After a few minutes of horsing around they headed back in to shore. Raven was exhausted and decided to take a nap, since Beast Boy said that they still weren't heading home yet. She dried herself off and then cuddled up on the warm beach blanket with Timber sleeping right next to her.

Raven awoke and saw that it was getting late. The sun was in mid set and it had gotten cooler. She shivered, since she was still in her bikini and threw her shirt and shorts on. She also saw that her ring was gone and so she was not disguised.

"Want this?" asked Beast Boy, handing her a sweatshirt.

She smiled and gladly accepted it. "Thank you," she said, slipping it on. "Where's my ring?"

"I took it off," said Beast Boy, who had taken his own off as well. "No one's here, so I figured we didn't have to hide."

"Are we going home now?" asked Raven with a smile as the warmth of the sweatshirt absorbed into her.

"No, not yet," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Look what I've got." He held up a kite he had just put together.

"I should have known," said Raven smiling and shaking her head.

"Wanna take it for a whirl?" he asked.

Raven smiled and said, "Sure, why not." Beast Boy beamed and jumped up. He took her hand and pulled her up. Timber was alerted that something was going on and quickly hopped up to see what they were going to do.

"Go lay down," said Beast Boy to the dog. Timber looked at him quizzically and then continued to follow them. "Hey! Go lay down." Timber stopped and quickly turned around to go back to the blanket.

"What was that about?" asked Raven.

"Nothing, I just don't want him to grab the kite or anything when we try to get it up into the air," said Beast Boy.

He gave her the controls and took the actual kite. He walked a few yards away and when a good wind came he threw it up. Raven ran a few feet and the kite was swept into the air by the breeze. As it ascended higher and higher into the air Beast Boy ran back to Raven.

"You got it?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think so," said Raven, who still got a little nervous when she was in control of the kite.

The sun was just hovering above the ocean and the sky was a brilliant shade of cotton candy pink melting into midnight blue. The few clouds that were hovering above the horizon resembled golden pillows floating in a candied sky. Beast Boy couldn't have wished for a more perfect evening.

"Hey, do you wanna learn a new trick?" asked Beast Boy.

"There's another one you haven't shown me yet?" asked Raven.

"Just one more," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Now, when I say, I want you to tug on the left control as hard as you can."

"And what will that make the kite do?" asked Raven.

"You'll see," said Beast Boy with a smile.

Raven could tell that it must have been something good by the way Beast Boy was smiling at her. She tugged as hard as she could on the left control and waited to see what would happen. She felt the string twang and release, as if she had just undone a knot. Something sparkling and shiny flew down the string from the kite up above and rested at Ravens left hand.

She looked at it oddly. "Gar…" she started and looked at him. He smiled and carefully slipped the ring from the string and the controller, then got down on one knee. Raven gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth, letting go of the kite, which flew away.

"Raven, I love you with all of my heart," he said smiling, his heart racing a mile a minute. "And I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you in it. You're my best friend and my one and only love. Will… will you marry me?"

Raven wasn't sure how it happened, but she suddenly felt herself lying on the sand. She couldn't see anything and her mind was spinning. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the darkening evening sky. Her vision wasn't all that clear, but she could see someone familiar leaning over her, holding her cheek.

"Rae, are you okay?" he asked, very concerned.

"What happened?" she asked, feeling very dizzy.

"Uh, I kinda… proposed to you and you sorta… fainted," said Beast Boy.

"Oh," said Raven, trying to piece together what had happened. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes what?" asked a confused Beast Boy.

"Yes, I'll marry you," said Raven, smiling.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "You… you will?" he asked.

"Of course I will," she said smiling, small tears forming in her eyes.

Beast Boy beamed and leaned down to kiss her. He slipped the engagement ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. She had never been so happy in her life and she never wanted to let him go. Beast Boy could feel her tears of joy dripping from her eyes, staining both of their cheeks.

He softly wrapped his arms around her and brought her up into a sitting position. "I love you," he said wiping her tears away.

"I love you, too," she said, letting a few more tears fall from her eyes.

Timber sat a few yards away from them. He had gone after the kite when he saw it released from Ravens hands. He had chased it and when it landed tore it apart. He was now proudly sitting over it like it was his prize catch.


	6. Babies The Positives and Negatives

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 6: Babies; The Positives and Negatives

Raven sat at the table with various wedding magazines and clippings. She wasn't doing any real serious work, just getting started. She knew she had to at some point. She had a highlighter and would circle anything that appealed to her. She wasn't going to have a large wedding, as she had said before. She planned on having the ceremony in their backyard and then having a cookout afterwards. It was going to be more like a party than a wedding. And Beast Boy was just fine with that. He was just happy she wanted to marry him.

She had just found the perfect table cloths she wanted when their phone rang. She casually reached up and grabbed it. "Hello?"

Beast Boy was in the basement playing his favorite videogame. He knew that Raven would want it quiet while she did 'wedding' work, so he happily took refuge in his beloved wreck room.

He suddenly heard the basement door open and someone coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw her, a small smile on her face. "Guess what," she said, stopping half way down the stairs.

"What?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Kori just called," said Raven.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "What's up?"

"Well," said Raven, crossing her arms. "She's pregnant."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped and a smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yes," said Raven, nodding. "One month married and she's pregnant."

"But, they got married three months ago," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, and she's two months pregnant," said Raven. "So, do the math."

"I'd rather not," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Besides, you already did it for me."

"Anyway, she wanted me to tell you and everyone else I know," said Raven.

"I'm guessing she's excited," said Beast Boy.

"Let's just say I didn't know her voice could go that high and that loud," said Raven, rubbing her right ear.

"Is Rich excited?" asked Beast Boy.

"Probably," said Raven. "She didn't really tell me, but he's got to be."

"I bet he wasn't expecting kids this soon," Beast Boy chuckled. "Mister fear of commitment probably wasn't expecting children for like ten years."

"That does sound like him," said Raven.

"Well, that sure isn't gonna be me," said Beast Boy. "You'll be lucky if you get one week after our wedding before I knock you up."

"Excuse me?" asked Raven.

"Oh, sorry, 'impregnate' you," said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"Gar, let's just live one day at a time," said Raven, looking a little uneasy.

"Uh, okay," said Beast Boy. "But you can't blame me for getting excited, right?"

"Let's just focus on keeping our pets alive," said Raven heading back up the stairs.

She decided to give the whole wedding planning thing a rest for a little while. She sat down on the couch and picked her book up. Bijou saw her and quickly jumped up into her lap. Raven smiled and softly pet him, causing him to purr and knead her leg.

"I really hope he lets go of this whole children thing," she said softly to her cat. "But somehow I know he won't. I don't know what I'm going to do. Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Beast Boy came up a few minutes later and sat down next to her. She gave him a smile, but as soon as his gaze left her she looked uneasy. He turned the television on and found a good movie to watch. Raven kept to her book.

Just then a commercial came on that said, "Having a baby changes everything." Raven couldn't help squirming a little bit. Beast Boy smiled and rubbed her thigh.

"I can't wait until that's us," he said. Raven didn't really respond; she just let out an odd, nervous sigh. "Hey, how many kids do you want?"

"Huh?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Cuz I'm not really sure," said Beast Boy. "I think four might be too many, but I want more than two. That would leave three, but people always say three's a crowd, so that means one of our kids might get left out when they're playing. So what do you think?"

"I… really don't know," she said and quickly buried her face back into her book.

"Come on, you've gotta have some sort of an idea," said Beast Boy.

"Gar… I don't know how to tell you this," said Raven uneasily. "But… I don't really want to have children."

Beast Boy's smile faded away and he looked at her silently, his mind racing with thoughts. "You… you don't?" he asked.

"Well, no," said Raven.

"But… why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not very good with children," said Raven. "And I don't think I'd be a very suitable mother. Not to mention the fact I'm scared of having children that will be one half changeling and one quarter demon."

"Well, motherhood will come to you naturally," said Beast Boy. "I mean, once you're pregnant…"

"That's another thing," sighed Raven. "Pregnancy. I'm not really looking forward to that at all. Morning sickness, stretch marks, going into labor, I really don't want to go through any of it."

"Then we can adopt," said Beast Boy.

"Adoptions can get really messy," said Raven. "Many people's lives are ruined when they find out they're adopted."

"But most people are thankful to the people who adopted them," said Beast Boy.

"Still, I don't want to take that chance," said Raven.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Beast Boy snapped at her.

"Gar, please," Raven said, sighing. "Don't get upset."

"You tell me that you don't wanna have children with me and I'm not supposed to get upset?" he asked angrily.

"It's not that I don't want to have children with you," said Raven. "I don't want to have children at all. Even if I was with someone else I still wouldn't be fond of the idea."

"Rae, you knew I wanted children," he said, still upset. "I told you that from the beginning!"

"I know," said Raven, growing upset as well. But her upset was more about being close to tears more than anger. "And if I had known that we were going to fall in love I would have told you that I didn't want children. But I didn't know that and until recently I wasn't even thinking about the whole children issue."

Beast Boy sighed and leaned forward, placing his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this. He had wanted children for so long; ever since he had known that he wanted Raven to be his one and only. It was going to be the next big step in his life, after marrying Raven. Now what was he going to do?

"Are you absolutely positive?" he asked after a long silence. "I mean, do you think there's anyway you could change your mind?"

"Is there anyway you can change yours?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy sighed and thought about it. "Okay, let's try something," said Beast Boy. "I'll write down all of the positive reasons for having children and you write down all of the negative reasons. Then we'll give each other our reasons and think it over for a week. Maybe then we can come to a decision. Sound fair?"

"Okay," said Raven softly, nodding.

The two split up and went to write down their lists. Beast Boy went down to the wreck room while Raven went up to her meditation room. They really wanted the other to see their point of view; to agree with them and put this foolishness aside.

Beast Boy calmed himself and began to jot down all of the positive things about having children:

_Watching them grow_

_Knowing that they're a little bit of both of us_

_Playing with them_

_Teaching them new things_

_Being their hero_

_Reading them stories at night_

_Telling them that it's alright when they're scared or hurt…_

Raven looked at the piece of paper and the pen that lay in front of her. She spent a little while organizing her thoughts and was now ready to write down all of the negative things about having children:

_The cost_

_Not knowing if they'll love you or hate you when they grow up_

_Tantrums_

_Unstable powers_

_Possibility of my father trying to reach them_

_Them hating us for making them look so odd_

_What if they don't get along…_

When the two were finished they met back in the living room. They silently exchanged their lists and took a look at them. They both read them down and then sighed.

"Okay, so let's not talk about this for a week," said Beast Boy folding the paper Raven had given him and putting it in his pocket.

"Agreed," said Raven doing the same.

They stood there silently for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm gonna go back downstairs," said Beast Boy lowly.

"I'm going to meditate for a little while," said Raven in a similar tone.

They stood there for a few more silent, awkward seconds before finally the two left. Beast Boy went downstairs and decided to take his mind off of the whole situation. He knew Raven was going to do the same thing, but this was his form of meditation. He took the paper out of his pocket and stuck it to the dart board, using one of the darts as a pin. He sighed and decided to play some more videogames.

Raven returned to her meditation room with a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why, but something was telling her that things weren't going to get better. Not for a long time. She took the paper out of her pocket and taped it to the wall she faced when she meditated. She then got in her sitting position and began to meditate.

That evening when it was time for bed the two weren't as close as they usually were. There was a horrible tense feeling lying between them and neither wanted to call attention to it. They fell asleep back to back for the first time in their whole relationship.


	7. Irreconcilable Differences

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 7: Irreconcilable Differences

It was the longest week of their lives. Every minute felt like an hour, every hour like a day, every day like a week in itself. And throughout it all the two barely communicated. They did their own thing and made sure to keep out of each others' way. Beast Boy kept to himself in the basement and only came up for food, to go to the bathroom, or to go to bed. Raven went to work then came home and went to her meditation room or went on the porch to read.

But the week finally passed and it was time for them to discuss the issue. Throughout the week they had both looked over the list they were given and tried to see the other's point of view. They only hoped they could come to some agreement.

Raven sat on the couch reading when Beast Boy approached her, list in hand. As soon as he entered the room Raven felt like this was it. The moment she had been dreading for seven days.

"Hey," he said at last, breaking the silence.

"Hello," she said, looking up from her book.

"I think it's time we talked," said Beast Boy, sitting down next to her.

"Okay," she said and put her book away.

"I looked over the list you made and I've given it some thought," said Beast Boy. "And I totally see where you're coming from. I mean, everything on it was true and it is a risk. But, despite all of that, I still want children."

Raven sighed and said, "Well, I've reviewed your list as well; numerous times, in fact. And the thing is that as much as I understand your points, I don't think I'll be able to partake in all of the wonderful things you listed."

"Like what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Like playing and fooling around," said Raven. "Because of my powers I can't be like that. Not to mention the fact that I tend to be impatient."

"But when it's your own child you learn to be patient," said Beast Boy.

"How do you know that?" asked Raven. "You've never been a parent before, Garfield, so you don't know exactly what will and what won't come when you become a parent."

"I know it because I can feel it inside of me," said Beast Boy. "Look, some guys are born to be dads and other guys aren't. I was born to be a dad, it's a natural feeling."

"Well some women are born to be mothers and some aren't," Raven responded. "And I wasn't."

"So you haven't changed your mind at all?" he asked desperately.

"Have you?" asked Raven.

"Would you just answer the question?" he snapped.

"No, I haven't changed my mind," she said upset. "And I can see that you haven't either. So we're back to square one again."

"This is so ridiculous!" said Beast Boy standing up. He began to pace around the room feeling very frustrated. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Gar, you need to calm down," said Raven. "We won't be able to solve this if you're pacing back and forth."

"Solve this?" he said. "This can't be solved, Raven! We both want two different things and it isn't exactly something we can compromise on. We're at a dead end here."

"I know that," said Raven.

"Then what the hell are we gonna do?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know!" said Raven who was at the end of her rope. "I don't have all of the answers! I don't know where to go from here. We have a problem and it doesn't seem to have a solution."

"The problem is that you're not willing to bend at all," said Beast Boy going over to her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Raven, finally standing up.

"I heard why you don't want children and I've tried to work around that," said Beast Boy. "You said that you don't want to get pregnant, I offered adoption. You said that you don't think you'll be maternal, I told you that it will come to you. I've tried to help you see both sides of the situation, but you just won't!"

"I've thought about this all week," she growled. "And I know exactly all of the good and the bad points of having children. But the point is that I found more negative things than positive for me."

"Well this isn't all about you!" said Beast Boy. "This is about the both of us. You're being selfish, Raven!"

"I'm being selfish?" she said, shocked and angered. "I'm trying to do the responsible thing! I know that I wouldn't be a suitable mother, Garfield, and it's because of that that I don't want to have children. Do you really think that it's selfish for me to want the best for my children or lack-there-of?"

"You're not thinking about children at all," spat Beast Boy. "You're just scared that you won't know what to do and for once you won't be perfect."

"I can't believe this," said Raven and she walked right passed him.

"Where are you going?" asked Beast Boy hotly.

"I'm going to meditate," she hissed. "I just can't talk to you right now."

"And yet again she runs away from the problems," said Beast Boy. "That's all you ever do! Whenever things aren't going your way you hide away and use meditation as an excuse."

"I'm not running away," said Raven half way up the stairs. "I'm trying to think about this calmly and reasonably which is more than I can say for you."

"You don't think I have a good enough reason to be pissed off right now!" he yelled. "You come into this relationship knowing that I wanted something you didn't and you didn't think once to say anything?"

"Well if I had told you at the beginning that I didn't want children would you have changed your mind about being with me?" she asked angrily.

"Yes!" said Beast Boy.

Time seemed to stand still. Ravens breath caught in her throat as what Beast Boy had said registered within her. Beast Boy couldn't even believe that he had said it. He watched as Ravens eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. He knew he had done it.

"So this is it," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "This is when the truth comes out. All of those times you told me that you loved me, it was all a lie. You never loved me. You loved my womb!" Tears poured down her cheeks and she turned and ran up the stairs. He heard her meditation room door slam shut and her sobbing could be heard throughout the house.

Beast Boy just stood there for a while, in shock of what he had said. He couldn't believe things had gone this badly. He went back over to the couch and sat down. He covered his face with his hands and tried to clear his head. He could hear her crying, but eventually it slowed down and all became quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly he heard their bedroom door slam shut and then her walking down the stairs. He saw that she had Bijou in his cage and she went to the door. She threw it open and headed outside. He quickly jumped up and went to see what she was doing. As soon as he reached the door he saw her putting two suitcases into the back of the car. How she had gotten them out there without him seeing he wasn't sure, but he guessed it was her powers.

"Rae, where're you going?" he asked, going out to her.

"None of you business," said Raven with acid hanging on every word.

"Wait a second, let's talk about this," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about," said Raven slamming the door shut and then going to the drivers door, opening it.

"But you can't just leave," said Beast Boy.

"Watch me," said Raven.

"Rae, please," he said, grabbing her arm.

She ripped her arm away from him and slapped him across the face. While he stood there stunned she got into the car and turned it on. "Good bye Garfield Logan," she said with tears still falling from her pained violet eyes. "I curse the day I said I loved you to hell." And with that she pulled out of the driveway and sped away.

Beast Boy watched as she sped down the road and eventually disappeared. "Shit," he said to himself. He quickly ran in the house and grabbed the phone. He dialed as quickly as he could, for he had a good idea as to where Raven would go.

"Hello?" answered Robin.

"Rich, it's Gar," said Beast Boy.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" asked Robin.

"Ravens left and I think she might be heading for your place," said Beast Boy.

"She left? Why?" asked Robin.

"We had a fight," said Beast Boy. "And she took off."

"Well, this is the place she'd come," said Robin. "I constantly hear Kori telling her that they should do the 'sleep over's again before the baby comes."

"Well, if she does show up can you please call me, even if she tells you not to?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure," said Robin. "What the hell kind of a fight did you have? You guys seem so happy together."

"I really don't wanna get into it," said Beast Boy lowly.

A little while later Robin heard their doorbell ring. He had a funny idea he knew who it was. Of course, he would have to pretend to be surprised.

"I shall get it!" said a bubbly Starfire. She hummed to herself and went to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Raven?"

"Hi, can I come in?" asked Raven, her eyes red and raw from her still ever flowing tears.

"Why, of course," said a very concerned Starfire moving aside so Raven could come in. "But why do you do the weeping?"

"I left Garfield," said Raven walking in with Bijou in his heavy, clunky cage.

"You left him?" asked Starfire. "Then why do you not go back to him?"

Robin entered the room and as casually as he could, but he really wanted to hear what Raven had to say.

"I'm never going back to him," cried Raven. "He can rot in hell for all I care. Hello Rich." Raven moved past him and sat down on their couch. She placed the cat carrier down on the floor then began to cry all over again into her hands. Various items in the room began to fly around and crash to the floor.

"Friend, please tell me how he has upset you so," said Starfire, sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Raven, wiping her eyes. "I don't even want to think about him anymore."

"Then do not think anymore," said Starfire, wrapping her arms around Raven and hugging her.

Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire and continued to cry. They had never seen her like this. Whatever had happened between her and Beast Boy must have been huge.

Starfire led Raven to their spare room that was going to be turned into a nursery. Robin went out to Ravens car and got her suitcases for her. As she was settling in, with help from Starfire, he went to call Beast Boy up and tell him that she was safe with them. And, boy, did he have some explaining to do.


	8. We're Done!

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 8: We're Done!

"Are you serious?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, so she's here with us now," said Robin. He was giving Cyborg the heads up on what was going on. He knew that Beast Boy was sure to call him next, but he just wanted to give him Ravens point of view first.

"And it all happened at once?" asked Cyborg.

"From what Raven said they had been avoiding each other for a week," said Robin.

"Man, I can't wait until he calls me," said Cyborg. "I'm gonna rip him a new one."

"Don't do that!" said Robin. "I need you to get his point of view without him knowing that you know Ravens. Then you can tell me and we can piece it all together."

"Could you not think like a detective for like five minutes?" sighed Cyborg.

"Sorry, it's pretty engrained at this point," Robin chuckled. "Look, he's probably going to call you any minute, so I'll let you go. And remember, don't say anything."

"Alright, I'll do my best," said Cyborg. "I'll call ya later."

"Good, talk to you then," said Robin and he hung up.

No sooner had Robin hung up with him Cyborg's phone rang again. There was only one person it could be. He calmed himself down, then picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Vic, it's Gar," said Beast Boy.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven and I are done," said Beast Boy.

"Done?" asked Cyborg. "Ya mean, you've broken up?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, who was still fuming.

"What happened? I thought ya said you wouldn't break up with her," said Cyborg.

"Well it turns out we _are_ just too different," said Beast Boy.

"Come on, man, tell me what happened," said Cyborg.

"Fine," sighed Beast Boy. "We had a fight over having kids. She said she doesn't want them and I told her I do. Then she flipped out, slapped me across the face, and left."

"That's all that happened?" asked Cyborg, who knew better.

"Yeah!" said Beast Boy.

"Well, isn't there anythin you can do to make up?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't wanna make up with her," said Beast Boy hotly. "She's so selfish I can't stand it! She knew I wanted kids way back when we first moved into the house and she never thought once to say anything to me about the fact that she didn't. I don't know what she was thinking. Maybe that I'd just change my mind to suite her needs or something."

"Well, have you ever thought about how upset Raven must be right now?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, from what I've heard, she's basically heartbroken."

"From what you've heard?" asked Beast Boy. "Have you talked to her? Or Rich? Did Rich call you?"

"Uh… no," said Cyborg thinking quickly. "No! I'm just guessin from the way you described her when she left."

"She was crying and pissed when she left," said Beast Boy. "I have a swollen cheek to prove it."

"Are you sure she didn't have a good reason for smacking you?" asked Cyborg.

"Okay, I might have said something kinda hurtful," said Beast Boy. "But she's gotta know that I was just upset."

"Well what did you say to her?" asked Cyborg.

"Just something stupid about… look, I didn't even mean it," said Beast Boy. "She's just blowing this all out of proportion."

"Look, maybe you two just need a break," said Cyborg. "Take a day or two to cool off and then try talking things out."

"Nope, I'm done with her," said Beast Boy. "There is no solution to our problem, so nothing can be done."

"Whatever, man," sighed Cyborg. "Like I said, take a day to cool off and then try thinking rationally."

"Whatever dude," said Beast Boy.

"I'll take to ya later, 'kay?" said Cyborg.

"Fine," sighed Beast Boy. "Bye."

"Bye man," said Cyborg and hung up. He quickly picked the phone back up and dialed Robin.

Raven sat on the freshly made bed in the guest room with Bijou on her lap. She was still sniffling and her face was itching from the leftovers of her salty tears. Starfire sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"But, Raven, surely he must love you," said Starfire. "_All_ of you."

"No, he doesn't," said Raven sadly, shaking her head. "He never loved me."

"Please, do not speak like that," said Starfire. "He must love you, for I know that you love him."

"No, I don't," said Raven. "I hate him. I hate him for all it's worth."

"And what is it worth?" asked Starfire.

Raven sighed and said, "It's just an expression, Kori. The point is I never want to see him again." She lay down on the bed and turned away from Starfire. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright, I shall leave you be then," said Starfire getting up. She quietly went to the door and watched as Raven curled up. Just as she was leaving she could hear her softly starting to cry again. Starfire sighed and left.

She didn't like to see her friend so upset, especially when it was another one of her friends' fault. She had to go see what her husband thought of the whole situation. She went to the kitchen and found him sitting at the table on the phone.

"Rich, I am in needing to speak with you," said Starfire.

"Okay, just give me a second," said Robin kindly.

She nodded and sat down across from him. She waited for him to finish his conversation, then began. "I am quite worried about Raven," she said concerned. "She says that she does not love friend Garfield anymore."

"I know, just give her a little time," said Robin. "She's had a rough and emotional day." That was evident since most of their possessions had been rearranged or had exploded.

"Do you suppose that Garfield only loved Raven for her ability to have children?" asked Starfire.

"No," said Robin, shaking his head. "But I do think he's got some serious issues. He doesn't feel bad about anything he did."

"Well he should," said Starfire. "Making Raven cry so horribly and making her believe that he does not love her. He should feel bad if not horrible."

"Kori, calm down," said Robin. "The last thing you need to be right now is upset."

"I know," said Starfire. "But I do not believe harm will come to our bumgorf if I am concerned for my friends."

"Still, this is their business, not ours," said Robin. "So I don't want you to get too involved when you don't have to be."

"Do not worry," said Starfire with a smile. "I won't." She stood up and headed for the fridge. To keep her morning sickness down she had to make sure she ate frequently. She had basically gotten a handle of it, but she was still ill anytime before noon.

Raven had changed into her nightgown and then curled back up on the bed. Bijou could sense that she was upset and he made sure to comfort her in the best way he knew. She softly stroked his fur and wished that he could tell her that everything was going to be okay. That today never happened and when she awoke tomorrow she was going to be home with a man who did truly loved her. All of her.

"He never did love me," she sighed to herself. "He just wanted to use me. Just like every other person who's showed me the tiniest bit of affection. How could I have been so blind? How could I have been so stupid? Of course he didn't love me. I knew no one could ever love me for me."

She felt the tears forming again and she buried her face into her pillow. Bijou mewed and rubbed himself against her, trying to show her how much he wanted her to feel better. She held him close and continued to cry.

Beast Boy sat on the couch flipping through the channels without really paying attention. His mind was anywhere but on the television. Timber lay on the couch with him, his head resting on Beast Boy's lap. He knew his master was upset. Beast Boy patted his head, but, again, he really wasn't paying attention. He was still pissed at Raven.

"How could she lead me on like this?" he asked himself. "I've given her a year of my life for absolutely nothing."

Timber sat up and barked.

"What's your problem?" asked Beast Boy. Timber whined and jumped off of the couch. Beast Boy watched as Timber ran up the stairs and out of his sight. Beast Boy shrugged and settled back into the couch.

The house had never seemed so quiet before. So quiet and empty. Sure, Raven had never been very loud, but even without her presence the house seemed larger than usual. He knew he had to get used to this. But he didn't care. It was better than having her there to tell him what their future was going to be.

Finally, after about an hour of sitting around stewing in his own negativity, he decided to head up to bed. He climbed the stairs and was surprised to see Timber. He was lying in front of Ravens meditation room, looking sad. Or, as sad as a dog can look. When he saw Beast Boy he began to whine.

Beast Boy just passed him by and went right into his room. He climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep. Timber quickly entered and sat at the foot of Beast Boy's bed, whimpering.

"Timber, stop it," said Beast Boy.

The dog only let out a small yelp and then started whining again. Beast Boy groaned and got up. He shooed the dog out of the room and closed the door. Timber was quite upset by this, so he sat down in front of the door and continued to whimper and bark. Beast Boy crawled back into bed and covered his head with his pillow, trying to drown out the sound of Timbers constant whines. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Broken Hearted

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 9: Broken Hearted

"Alright," said Raven in a soft voice. "Now let's leave our centers… leave our minds… and come back to the room." She let out a long sigh as did everyone else in the room. She opened her eyes and watched as her class did the same, each looking very serene. "And that's our time for today. I'll see everyone next week."

Raven slowly stood up and watched as her class slowly filed out of the room. She sighed and began to clean up. She had been living with Starfire and Robin for the past month and wasn't about to go back home. She hadn't spoken to Beast Boy once since she left and she didn't plan on talking to him any time soon.

She arrived back home, or what she was calling her home for now, and found Robin at work on a case and Starfire on the phone talking to her manager. They both gave her a kind smile and she proceeded to her room. She found Bijou passed out on her bed, on his back with his white stomach pointed up towards the ceiling. She smiled, gave him a good stroke down his long belly, and sat down on her bed.

A few minutes later there came a soft knock at her door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"It is Kori, may I please come in?" asked Starfire.

"Of course," said Raven. Starfire pushed the door open and saw Raven sitting on her bed, the newspaper spread out before her. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no," said Starfire, smiling. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh, I'm looking for an apartment," said Raven.

"You do not wish to stay with us?" asked Starfire, shocked.

"It's not that," said Raven. "It's just that you're going to have to turn this room into a nursery soon and I don't want to be a bother to you two any longer."

"But you are not a bother," said Starfire, shaking her head. "We like having you here with us. I have missed our girl times together since we left the tower. So I enjoy having you here very much."

"I know, but I can't stay here forever," said Raven. "I need to get out on my own eventually."

"Well, if that is how you feel," sighed Starfire.

"Did you want something?" asked Raven.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering if we could have a girls night tonight," said Starfire with a smile. "Rich has said that he will be out late tonight, so it will only be the two of us!"

"I don't know," said Raven.

"Please!" Starfire pleaded. "This may be the last time we can do the hanging out together before my bumgorf comes."

Raven looked at the hope in Starfire's eyes and sighed. "Alright, let's have a girls night," said Raven with a slight smile. Starfire squealed and wrapped her arms around Raven.

"Thank you!" said Starfire. "I promise, we shall have fun."

"I'm sure we will," said Raven, slightly being sarcastic. She knew she owed it to Starfire to spend some time with her, since she was living in her home.

That evening Robin left, leaving the two girls all alone. What Raven didn't know was why Robin was leaving. He and Cyborg were going to see Beast Boy so they could talk some sense into him. And Starfire was going to try and do the same with Raven.

Beast Boy couldn't wait to spend some time with the guys. The three of them had barely gotten together over the past few months, so he was really looking forward to it. He had all of their favorite action movies ready and plenty to eat and drink. Finally he heard a knock on the door and knew one of them had arrived.

"Hey man," said Cyborg and Robin with a smile.

"Hey, come on in," said Beast Boy, who hadn't expected them to come together.

The two entered and saw the spread Beast Boy had planned for them. They knew he wasn't going to be happy when he found out the real reason they were there.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" asked Beast Boy with a smile. "Have you guys seen my wreck room, yet? We could play a few games, or we could get right to the movies."

"Actually, let's just sit down for a sec," said Robin.

"Uh, okay," said Beast Boy, finding this odd. All three went over to the living room and took a seat. "How was traffic?"

"Not too bad," said Cyborg. He saw Timber lying on the floor looking sad. "What's up with your dog?"

"I don't know," sighed Beast Boy. "He's been like that for a while now. I think he may be sick."

The dog slowly got up and ran upstairs. Beast Boy knew where he was going, the same place he went every day. He was going to lie in front of Ravens meditation room and hope that she emerged from it.

It grew quiet between all three of them. "Is everything okay?" asked Beast Boy. "You two are never quiet like this. Did something happen?"

"No, it's just that," started Robin. "Well, we didn't exactly come here to hang out."

"You didn't?" asked a confused Beast Boy.

"No, we came here to talk to you about Raven," said Cyborg.

The feeling in the room seemed to change as soon as Cyborg had uttered her name. Beast Boy's pleasant grin immediately turned to one of anger and disgust. "Well, I don't wanna talk about her," he said in a growl.

"Too bad," said Robin. "Because that's why we came here."

"Then you can both get out," said Beast Boy, looking away from them.

Robin and Cyborg knew this was going to hard.

"Look, man, we're just trying to help you two out," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, we're sick of seeing the two of you so miserable," said Robin.

"Miserable? Who's miserable?" asked Beast Boy. "I'm perfectly happy. In fact, I've never been so happy in my whole life."

"Oh, would you stop the bull shit already!" said Cyborg. "You bitch and moan about her every day, and I know because you call me every day. It's obvious that you're still upset about her, but it's also obvious that you still care about her."

"And she still cares about you," said Robin.

"Well I don't care!" said Beast Boy hotly. "What she's done to me is unforgivable."

"What the hell did she do to you?" asked Cyborg. "It's not like she tried to kill you or anythin. So she doesn't wanna have kids, so what? I mean, what the hell's the big deal? If you really loved her it shouldn't matter."

"The big deal is that she knew I did," said Beast Boy. "The big deal is that she waited until we were engaged to tell me that she didn't want children. Who does that? It's underhanded and… and…"

"Don't you dare say it," warned Robin. "Don't you even think about calling her evil. And, speaking of being engaged…" Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring that Beast Boy knew all too well. "… Raven gave this to me to give back to you." He held it out and Beast Boy gently took it.

"So… I guess it really is over," said Beast Boy, looking at the ring.

"Only because you're lettin it be," said Cyborg. "If you had any sense you'd beg for forgiveness and try to get her back."

"Forgiveness?" Beast Boy practically shouted. "For what? What the hell did I do wrong?"

"You basically told her that you only loved her because you thought she would bare you children," said Robin. "Do you have any idea how horrible that sounds?"

"Yeah, man, what do you think we live in the seventeen hundreds or somethin?" asked Cyborg.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that," said Beast Boy. "But she still should have said something sooner."

"Do you know that she cries every night?" said Robin.

"She does?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Robin. "_Every_ night. When she thinks we're asleep she locks herself in her room and cries for hours and hours. She thinks you never loved her and she feels stupid for thinking that anyone ever could."

"You broke her heart, man," said Cyborg. "She was willin to give you anythin you wanted, except one thing. And that one thing was enough for you to break her heart and make her think that she wasn't worth anything to you."

Beast Boy sat there quietly, pondering all of this information. Robin and Cyborg could see that he was carefully thinking about everything they had said. They could also see that he still wasn't about to budge on the issue. But maybe he would give this a little more thought before he gave up on Raven completely.

Raven and Starfire sat in the living room, each with a tub of ice cream. Starfire had been craving it and Raven was so depressed she could eat anything. Bijou sat next to Raven and every once in a while Raven would put a little ice cream on his paws and watch him enjoy his little treat. She knew giving cats dairy was a no no, but it was only going to be this once.

"Raven, I must confess something to you," said Starfire.

"What?" asked Raven as she popped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Truthfully, I did not want to have a girls night with you," said Starfire.

"Then why are we having one?" asked Raven.

"Actually, we are having a talking night," said Starfire.

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Raven.

"No, what I mean is, I wish to talk to you about Garfield," said Starfire.

Raven sighed and looked deep down into the tub of ice cream before her. "No offense, but I really don't want to talk about him," said Raven.

"I know, but we must," said Starfire. "It upsets me that you do the weeping every night."

"I don't weep," said Raven.

"Please, Raven, Rich and I hear you," said Starfire. "Do you not think that perhaps you can talk to Garfield and make things well again?"

"He doesn't want me, so why should I try to repair our relationship?" asked Raven. "He just wants a woman who'll love him and have his children."

"But you do love him, correct?" asked Starfire.

Raven was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I do love him," she said at last. "Or, at least, I did. But because I won't have his children, he doesn't see me as anything more than a woman who wasted his time." She could feel a lump growing in her throat and she knew if she didn't calm down she would start crying.

"You did not waste his time," said Starfire. "And I know he still loves you."

"Then why hasn't he tried once to contact me?" she asked, tears pouring from her violet eyes. "Why hasn't he come here and told me that he's sorry and that he loves me? If he truly did love me then he would have done something by now."

"Raven, please do not cry," said Starfire, taking Raven into her arms.

"How could he have done this to me?" she cried. "I hate him! I loved him with all of my heart and he told me he loved me. He lied to me! He lied!" Starfire held Raven close and tried to calm her down. It was apparent that Beast Boy had truly broken her heart and she would never be the same because of it.


	10. A Mistake?

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 10: A Mistake?

Another month passed and nothing had changed. Raven had yet to find an apartment and so she was still staying with Robin and Starfire. Starfire had attempted to talk to Raven multiple times, but Raven refused. And Robin and Cyborg tried to do the same with Beast Boy. But they all felt like they weren't making any progress with either one of them. So they decided to just give up on the whole thing. Or at least leave it alone for a little while.

Raven and Starfire were home alone once more and this time Starfire had roped Raven into helping her plan her baby shower. True, it wasn't going to be for another four months, but Starfire needed a list of things she hoped to get as gifts so she wouldn't have to go out and buy them herself. The two were sitting on Starfire's bed looking through a few baby and parenting magazines.

"Raven, please write down that I shall need one of these," said Starfire, pointing in one of the magazines. Raven was acting as her official scribe.

"A changing table?" said Raven.

"Yes, I shall need one of those," said Starfire. "Oh, and one of these."

Raven quickly jotted down the various items and wrote whom she thought would be able to get them for Starfire. "Do you know what you're having yet?" asked Raven.

"No," said Starfire. "But I shall find out the next time I go to the hospital. And look! I am starting to show." Starfire lifted her shirt and showed Raven the slight bulge that was developing in her stomach. "Is it not wonderful?"

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Raven, genuinely surprised. "A few weeks ago you didn't really look all that different. Now you actually look… pregnant."

"I know!" said Starfire gleefully. "Is it not amazing?"

Raven gave a small smile then grew quiet for a moment. "Kori?" she asked at last.

"Yes?" asked Starfire.

"What's it like?" asked Raven.

"What is what like?" asked Starfire, growing confused.

"Being pregnant?" asked Raven.

"Oh, it is most extraordinary," said Starfire with a smile. "Just knowing that I have a baby within me is a wonderful feeling. And watching my body change for the little bumgorf makes me realize why they say pregnancy is a, what is the word? Oh yes, a miracle."

"But," started Raven. "But aren't you… scared?"

"Why would I be scared?" asked Starfire.

"Well, you know, aren't you scared about giving birth?" asked Raven. "Or about how you'll raise it? Aren't you nervous that they'll grow up and, I don't know, hate you or something?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I suppose I am a little afraid," said Starfire. "But I do not believe I shall care about the pain once I hold my baby in my arms. And as long as I am a good mother I do not think my child shall have a reason to hate me."

"But how do you know you'll be a good mother?" asked Raven. "I mean, have you known all your life that motherhood would come easily to you?"

"Motherhood does not come easily for anyone, Raven," said Starfire. "Before I became pregnant with my bumgorf, I was quite interested in babies, but at the same time I was nervous. I knew that taking care of a baby would be different from taking care of Silkie, so I was not sure I would know what to do, since I did not know how to take care of Silkie when I was first entrusted to take care of him. But, once I became pregnant, I knew that I would be able to be a mother."

"Really?" asked Raven. "Just like that?"

"Well, perhaps it was not until the second month of my pregnancy, but in a way yes," said Starfire.

Raven thought about all of this and grew quiet again. Starfire could see that she was deep in thought, but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Raven, would you like to see the baby clothing I have already bought?" asked Starfire. "I am quite curious to see if you approve or not."

"Sure," said Raven.

Starfire smiled and went to her closet. She quickly rummaged through it and found the bags she wanted. She sat back down next to Raven and emptied the bag out onto the bed. Little, soft outfits of yellow and white covered the magazines the two had been looking through.

"Are they not adorable?" asked Starfire.

Raven gave her a small smile and picked up one of the outfits. It was the tiniest pare of jumpers she had ever seen. They were yellow and had a little duck on the pocket. They were extremely soft and Raven held them up in front of her.

"I was told that that could be worn by both a girl and a boy bumgorf," said Starfire. "Do you believe they look cute?"

"I think… these are precious," said Raven, a smile growing on her face. "They're so small."

"Then you like them?" asked Starfire. Raven nodded and put them down. "Please, what do you think of these?" Starfire held up a pair of white socks that were so small Raven thought they would only fit her thumb.

"I can't believe how tiny they are," said Raven, still smiling. "Are baby's feet really this small?"

Starfire giggled and said, "Yes, they are."

"I can't believe it," said Raven. "I mean, I knew babies were small but I didn't know they were this small. It really opens your eyes."

"Opens your eyes?" asked Starfire.

"Sorry, it's an expression," said Raven. "And everything is so soft. It's hard to believe they'll be worn by your baby soon."

Starfire showed Raven every little article of clothing she had. She couldn't believe that Raven actually wanted to see it all. After all of that talk about wanting nothing to do with children, she sure was getting excited over little socks and outfits.

Ravens mind was racing with different thoughts. She pictured Starfire's baby wearing all of these little outfits. Its little feet in the little socks. Starfire had everything from one pieces to little farmer jeans with seashells on them for when they went to the beach. Of course everything was unisex, so it wouldn't matter if Starfire had a boy or a girl. But, no matter what, it was all adorable.

Later that day Raven went to her room with the newspaper to try looking for an apartment again. But, for some odd reason, she couldn't get the thought of babies out of her head. She felt queer about that whole thing. It was almost as if she had felt something within her change or click. Either way, she was feeling a little bit sick about it.

Robin, along with Cyborg, had headed over to Beast Boy's for the evening. And this time they really were going to just hang out and have some guy time. Currently, they were down in the basement playing video games. At the moment it was Robin and Beast Boy battling it out while Cyborg was getting himself a drink from the wet bar.

"Oh, you're so going down!" said Robin with an evil smile as his thumbs worked as fast as lightning against the controller.

"Not this time," beast Boy responded and worked even faster.

"Man, you sure got a nice set up down here," said Cyborg, taking a sip of his drink.

"I know," said Beast Boy with a smile, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Raven did it for my birthday."

"She did all of this?" asked Cyborg, shocked, as he looked around the room more thoroughly.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it," said Beast Boy. "She gave me the best birthday of my life."

"She musta spent over a thousand dollars," said Cyborg. "This is all top of the line stuff."

"I know," said Beast Boy. "And she used her own money, too. I think that might have been why she first got that job at the Y."

"Well, it would've been odd if she had used your inheritance money to pay for your birthday gift," said Robin.

"That's true," laughed Beast Boy. He stopped laughing and let out a soft sigh. This did not go unnoticed by Cyborg and Robin.

"You okay, man?" asked Cyborg.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," said Beast Boy with a fake smile.

"You don't sound fine," said Robin. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," said Beast Boy, shaking his head.

"Come on, man, ya can't hide anythin from us," said Cyborg.

"Well…" started Beast Boy. "No, you guys will just yell at me or something."

"Gar, just tell us," said Robin.

"Yeah, man, we won't yell at ya," said Cyborg.

"Fine," sighed Beast Boy. "I kinda… miss her."

"Raven?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "It's been two months since I've even seen her and I can't get her out of my mind. Is that wrong?"

"Well that's because you still care about her," said Cyborg.

"Maybe you should try talking to her now," said Robin.

"How can I?" asked Beast Boy. "After two months… I don't think I can." Beast Boy gave up on the videogame and threw his controller down. "She probably doesn't want me back anyway. After all I've done to her."

"Gar, I'm sure if ya just went to her and tried to talk things out she'll listen," said Cyborg.

"And I know for a fact that she still loves you," said Robin. "Whether she'll forgive you or not is another thing entirely."

"Oh God, what have I done?" he asked, putting his face in his hands. "I've ruined everything." It was finally hitting him, all at once. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I treated her like she meant nothing to me! What am I gonna do? I just want her back, now. I miss her so much."

"Glad to see you finally comin to your senses," said Cyborg.

"I know!" shouted Beast Boy. "I made a mistake. It's been two months and I can't take it anymore! Every moment she's not here at home with me I'm miserable."

"But what about that whole thing where you were never so happy?" asked Robin.

"I lied!" yelled Beast Boy. "Of course I'm not happy. I've been in denial and I can't take it anymore. I miss watching her read on the back porch. I miss hearing her teakettle whistling. I miss watching her meditate. I miss seeing her in my arms every morning. She means everything to me. I don't even want children anymore, I just want her! I just want her!"

He could feel angry, desperate tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. No one had ever shown him the kind of love that Raven showed him, and no one would ever love him as much again. He knew that. He knew that she was his one and only. Every moment she was away from him he felt like he was dying. Yes, he wanted children. But he only wanted them with her, no other woman. And if she didn't want children than he accepted that. He just wanted her, for now and forever.

"Then maybe you should go tell her that," said Robin.


	11. I Want What You Want

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 11: I Want What You Want

Raven drew the shades of her room, giving her some privacy. It was night and she felt quite exhausted from helping Starfire all day. And all day meant _all_ day. She slipped her black, silk nightgown on and sat down on her bed. Bijou purred and mewed, letting her know that he wanted attention. She gave him a slight smile and pet him. She slowly slid under the covers and got comfortable.

Her tired mind tried to relax, but the days events played through her mind over and over. And it all had to do with babies. She suddenly felt like she was going to cry. She had made up her mind and now she felt like she might have ruined her chances of ever being with Beast Boy again. She gripped her pillow and felt hot tears pour from her eyes.

She suddenly heard the door to the apartment open and close. She knew that Robin was still out, so she didn't think much of it. But when she started to hear four different voices, she grew slightly curious.

She jumped when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Yes?" she answered. She hated how her voice gave away the fact that she had begun to cry a moment before.

"Raven… it's… it's me," he said shyly.

She knew his voice. She hadn't heard it in two months, but she knew it was him. "Gar?" she asked, hoping she wasn't mistaking someone else for him.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you," said Beast Boy.

Raven wasn't sure what to think. "Why?" asked Raven.

"Just, please, let me in," said Beast Boy.

"Well, um, the door's open," said Raven as she wiped the remnants of her tears away.

He took a big breath in and slowly opened her door. As the door gave way the light from the hall flowed into the room and spread onto Raven, who was sitting up waiting for him. He saw she was in her favorite nightgown and she looked as stunning as ever. He couldn't believe he had almost lost her. Or, that he might have lost her. He searched the wall and found the light switch. He turned it on and saw that it only made her look even more beautiful.

"Hi," he said, in awe of seeing her for the first time in two months.

"Hello," said Raven, her heart racing.

He got a good look at her and noticed something. Her eyes seemed red and swollen. That only meant one thing. "Are you okay?" he asked, quite concerned. "You look like you've been crying."

"I haven't been crying," said Raven, looking away from him. "It's just, allergies. Yes, I think there's mold in this apartment building."

"Oh," said Beast Boy.

He stood there silently for what seemed an eternity, until finally Raven spoke up.

"What… what do you want to talk about?" She tried to sound as if she was still mad at him, but failed horribly.

"Well," he said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him so they could be alone. "I wanted to talk about… us."

"Oh," said Raven, playing with her sheets nervously.

It grew quiet between them again. This time Beast Boy broke the silence.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Alright," she said in a fake voice. "What, um, what about you?"

"Alright," he said in the same tone she did. Then he sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not alright. I'm far from alright." Beast Boy walked over to her and knelt down so they could be face to face. "Rae, I'm… I'm sorry."

"You are?" asked Raven, not believing her ears.

"Yes," he said nodding.

Then she frowned and asked, "But for what, exactly? For telling me that you wanted me for my womb and nothing else? For making me feel like you never truly loved me?"

"Yes," he said taking her hands and looking deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. I should never have said what I said. I love you. Please, please forgive me." He reached into his pocket and took out the engagement ring she had given back to him.

"Gar…"

"Rae, please, take me back," he said, putting the ring in her hands. "Please forgive me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I mean that with all of my heart. I just want to be with you."

"Gar…"

"And I don't want kids anymore," he said. "If you don't want them then that's just fine with me. I just want you. Like I've said before, I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you in it."

"Gar…"

"And I'll get a vasectomy if you want," he said, holding her hands tightly, for fear that she would pull them away. "That way you can't get pregnant or anything. Just, please Rae, forgive me. Please forgive me." He wrapped her arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. He kept repeating the last line over and over. "Please forgive me."

"Garfield!" she said and pried his face off of her. She held it in her hands and saw that tears had begun to form in his eyes. She gave him a slight smile and said, "I want a baby."

Beast Boy stared at her, unsure of what he had heard her say. "Wh-what?"

"I want a baby," she said again, feeling herself tear up as well.

"You… you do?" he asked, sitting up and taking her hands once more.

"Yes, I do," she said smiling and letting those tears leak from her eyes.

"But, but what about the pregnancy and the labor and all that?" he asked.

"I want it all," she said, taking her hands from him and holding his face once more. "The morning sickness, the stretch marks, all of it. I want to have a baby, and I want to have one with you and only you." She brought her lips to his and kissed him like she had dreamed of for the past two months.

He pried his lips away and said, "And you're not just saying that for me? Because if you don't want to, then we don't have to, I promise."

"No, I want a baby, Gar," she said, letting her forehead rest against his. "I want to have a bumgorf of our own."

Beast Boy was a bit confused by the 'bumgorf' part, but then he remembered that that was what Starfire called a baby. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her as close to him as was possible. "I love you," he said, tears still escaping from his eyes.

"I love _you_," said Raven sniffling through her own tears and kissing him some more.

"I'm sorry," he said against her lips. "I'm sorry for what I said and…"

"I forgive you," she said before he could go any further. "I know you didn't mean it. Don't say you're sorry any more." She then continued to kiss him.

As they kissed Beast Boy took the engagement ring from her hand and slipped it back on her finger. Raven smiled and felt more tears course down her cheeks.

"Come home with me," he said, kissing her tears away.

"Now?" asked Raven.

"Yes, now," said Beast Boy. "I can't stand being there without you anymore."

"Okay," said Raven softly. "Just let me pack."

Suddenly from the other side of Ravens door they heard a round of cheers. Beast Boy quickly jumped up and opened the door. On the other stood Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, who had been listening intently the entire time. They all froze when Beast Boy opened the door, knowing they had been caught.

"Please, you are back together?" asked a very hopeful Starfire.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "I think we are." He looked to Raven who smiled happily back to him.

"How wonderful!" said Starfire. "Raven, I shall help you pack." She flew in past Beast Boy and began to help Raven gather up her stuff.

"Well thank God," said Cyborg. "Man, that sure was a close one."

"Glad to see things are getting back to normal," said Robin. "And Kori and I'll finally have our room back."

"Yeah, nursery time!" said Cyborg.

Raven was packed in a matter of minutes, with Bijou back in his little cat carrier. She thanked Starfire and Robin over and over for letting her stay there for two months, but they told her they were happy to have her. Then the two finally left for home. Raven didn't even change out of her nightgown. She just threw her coat on and off they went.

Raven hadn't seen her home in two months and she had never been so happy to see it. As they walked up to the door they could see Timber in the window excitedly barking. Beast Boy had realized that the dog hadn't been sick, he had been missing Raven.

As soon as they walked through the door Timber tackled her and begged for her to touch him. She quickly got down and scratched and rubbed him all over. Bijou was not all that happy about the commotion and mewed to be let out of his small kitty carrier prison. Once the door was closed Raven was quick to oblige to the cat and let him out.

She stood there for a moment and just took in the feel of the house. Then she saw the state the house was in. It looked very unkempt and messy.

"My, you sure let the house go," she said.

"Well, without you here, I didn't have a reason to be neat," said Beast Boy. "Not to mention I was so upset the last thing I wanted to do was clean."

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy I'm home," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're home, too," he said, holding her so as to never lose her again.

After a few quiet moments of just holding each other, Raven looked up to him and said, "Can we go to bed? I'm really tired."

"Of course," said Beast Boy, smiling.

They left all of her luggage where they lay and headed right upstairs. Beast Boy quickly stripped and Raven simply had to take off her coat. It felt so nice to climb into her bed again and she hugged her beloved pillow that Beast Boy hadn't touched since she left. He quickly slipped in next to her and the two did something they hadn't done in what felt like forever. They cuddled up next to each other and fell asleep in each others' arms.

Timber happily curled up at the foot of their bed and for the first time in weeks allowed Beast Boy to go to sleep without his constant whining and barking. Bijou curled up between the headboard and Ravens pillow, happy to finally be back in his favorite spot. Yes, everyone was happy that night.


	12. The Best Wedding Ever

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans… yes, I know, let's cry together.**

Chapter 12: The Best Wedding Ever

The backyard looked exceedingly beautiful. It was decorated with white, purple, and green flowers. Everything looked clean, crisp, and perfect. Raven was very happy with the result. It was just what she wanted. Not extravagant and over the top, just beautiful and to the point.

Beast Boy stood under the flower covered pagoda awaiting his bride. He wasn't in a tux, and he had Raven to thank for that. She had made it clear that this really wasn't going to be formal, so people didn't have to dress all that fancy. He was simply in a nice shirt and dress pants.

It was a beautiful day and everyone was in good spirits. Starfire and Robin sat in the front row with Halle, their three month old daughter. They named her Halle for it means _heroine_ which was what they expected her to be when she grew up.

Soft music began to play and everyone quieted down. Beast Boy knew this was the time and he quickly made sure his shirt was tucked in and his collar was down. The odd thing was that he wasn't nervous at all. He had had a talk with Robin after his little bachelor party, though he wasn't exactly helpful. He had told Beast Boy that he would feel really nervous before hand and that he would feel like calling the whole thing off, but if he just held out he would see that it would all be worth it. That wasn't how he was feeling at all.

The door leading onto the porch opened and Raven stepped through. She was wearing a nice, light blue dress and was holding a bouquet of flowers that matched the flowers that were decorating the yard. Everyone stood up as Raven appeared.

"Oh sit down," said Raven.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and then sat back down. Beast Boy couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle. Raven saw him and a beautiful smile graced her face, which in turn made Beast Boy smile as well. Raven could feel her cheeks heating up from having everyone staring at her, but she simply locked her eyes on Beast Boy's and made her way down the little aisle. The two linked hands and the real part of the ceremony was about to begin.

Well, it goes without saying, by the end every woman had a tear in her eye. And even a couple of men. Raven hoped that since they were having such a low key wedding it wouldn't be all that dramatic, but the ending result was quite the opposite.

"Garfield Logan, do you take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" asked the man performing the ceremony.

"And then some," said Beast Boy with a grin.

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes. "Say 'I do'," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah, I do," he said, snapping back into reality.

Everyone gave a slight giggle and then it was Ravens turn.

"Raven, do you take Garfield Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Raven, doing her best to keep her smile to a mere grin, but was failing miserably.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the man. "You may kiss the bride."

Beast Boy barely gave the guy the time to finish that last sentence. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers, causing laughs, cheers, and claps. Raven nearly had the wind knocked out of her Beast Boy was so swift and kissed her so passionately. But that didn't mean she didn't love every second of it.

"I love you," he said against her lips.

"You better," said Raven, smiling. He laughed softly and kissed her again.

Now that that part was over it was time to get the real party started. Beast Boy designated Cyborg grill master, as long as he promised to cook some tofu products for him. He agreed, grumbling of course, but he knew he couldn't refuse the grass stain on his wedding day.

"Oh, Raven, you look most beautiful!" said Starfire, giving Raven her strongest hug to date.

"Thanks Kori," said Raven through her collapsing lungs.

"Do you not think Halle looks beautiful?" asked Starfire, showing off her daughter.

"She looks wonderful," said Raven, trying not to gush. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," said Starfire, passing Halle over to Raven. She was a beautiful baby, with dark hair like Robin and green eyes like Starfire. "I am so glad you are not nervous about holding her any longer."

Raven smiled and gave the babe a kiss on the cheek. True, the very first time she held Halle, right after she was born, she wasn't exactly sure what to do. She was scared that she'd break her somehow. But, after a little while, she got used to her. She got so comfortable with her she told Starfire if she ever needed a babysitter she should call her first.

"Well, you did it," said Robin, patting Beast Boy on the back. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," said Beast Boy with a huge smile. "I dunno why you said I would feel all sick and nervous."

"Oh, come on, you must have felt some pre-wedding jitters," said Robin.

"Nope," said Beast Boy simply.

"Oh," said Robin. He suddenly wondered if he was the only guy who was nervous before his wedding. He then decided that it was Beast Boy. Yeah, Beast Boy was the weird one, not him.

"So, you enjoying fatherhood?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's definitely… a challenge," said Robin. "I mean, I knew a baby was a lot of work, but I really didn't have any idea how exhausting it was going to be. She has to eat every three hours, she needs her diaper changed constantly, sometimes she cries and we can't get her to stop, and then other times she doesn't want to be put down. But I never knew I could love anything as much as I love her."

Beast Boy smiled and decided to go find Raven. Of course he found her holding Halle, yet again. It was hard to believe Raven could look so comfortable being so close to a baby. She actually looked like a natural mother.

"Practicing?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Raven with a small smile. She then handed Halle back to Starfire so she could show her off. "I just can't wait until we have our own."

"Well, I wanted to start months ago," started Beast Boy.

"I know," sighed Raven. "But I want my child to be both conceived and born in wedlock."

"And she gets her way once again," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Hey, Gar and Rae!" Cyborg yelled.

They both turned and watched as Cyborg snapped a picture of the two of them. Raven gave a small shriek and clasped her now blinded eyes, as did Beast Boy.

"I specifically said no caught off guard pictures!" Raven yelled and went after Cyborg.

"Whoa, easy Raven, I just… ahh!" Cyborg yelled and ran as Raven went after him.

"Good luck running, Vic!" laughed Beast Boy.

Raven chased him around the yard, trying to pull the camera that was attached to his arm out. She eventually chased him to the edge of the pool, which he then fell into with a giant splash that soaked everyone.

"Guess we're having a pool party now," said Beast Boy. He smiled, wrapped his arms around Ravens waist, and pulled the two of them into the pool with Raven screaming all the way.

Of course, she was furious at first, but it wasn't long before Beast Boy had her fooling around and laughing. She was glad she had a good shot at Cyborg now and she ripped the camera, and part of his arm, right off with her powers.

Altogether, it had been a wonderful day. True, Raven hadn't planned on getting wet, but it sure did lighten the mood even more, which was what she wanted. By the time everyone left they were all damp, tired, and claimed that that was the best wedding they had ever been to.

"Look at the mess!" said Raven as she looked at her back yard.

"Don't worry about it, we'll clean it up tomorrow," said Beast Boy.

"Everything's wet and there are flower petals everywhere," said Raven. "Timber! Stop eating the center pieces!" The dog quickly dropped the mass of flowers and ran inside the house. Raven closed the door and then decided not to look back there until morning.

"Well, we did it," said Beast Boy, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close. "We're married."

"I know," said Raven, completely forgetting the backyard and becoming lost in his touch.

"And in two days we're going on our honeymoon," said Beast Boy.

"And I still don't know where we're going," said Raven.

"And you won't know until we get there," said Beast Boy slyly, then he kissed her softly.

"You're not going to blindfold me are you?" asked Raven.

"Only until we're air born," said Beast Boy with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a stronger kiss. "Mind if I get you out of that damp dress?"

"I'm yours now," said Raven against his lips. "You can do what you want with me."

Beast Boy smiled and swiftly scooped her up, their lips never disconnecting. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She knew he was never going to let her go.

Once they made it up to their room Beast Boy made sure to close the door so Timber wouldn't wander in and bother them. That went for Bijou as well, who was quite miffed by the action. He sat outside the door and waited rather impatiently, scratching at the door and rubbing it.

Beast Boy happily slipped the damp dress off of Raven and felt her soft skin which was cool to the touch thanks to the cold pool water. He placed his hot lips on her cold skin and did his best to warm her up. And this took no effort at all. She was quick to slip his shirt off as well do the same to him.

And, for the first time, they shared their bed together as husband and wife. Everything they kissed and touched was a new first. It all felt different and better than ever, for they knew that they belonged to each other now for the rest of their lives. That night they expressed their love for each other and consummated their marriage in the most passionate way they knew.

And thus, the baby was conceived.

**The End**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(AND ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES)**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

YES, I KNOW IT WAS PREDICATABLE, BUT LET ME REMIND EVERYONE THAT I LOST THE ORIGINAL DRAFT AND I DID MY BEST TO RECREATE THE STORY I ALREADY HAD. ALSO, I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS THE BEST DIRECTION TO GO WITH THE STORY, SO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME OTHERWISE. IF YOU WANT ANY MORE EXPLANATIONS THEN PLEASE ASK ME, BUT **DON'T FLAME**!


End file.
